Life's Ridiculous fight
by Norfin Blondes
Summary: "In this fantasy land I'm some kind of goddess, where I don't have the confidence of a peanut,  or where my parents don't constantly scream about what a disappointment of a daughter I am. I just want to be someone better." AH! please read! R


**Life's ridiculous fight**

**Disclaimer:** We really do not own anything – much to our disappointment.

**Prologue**

BPOV

I couldn't even bare to lift my head, the concrete floors seemed to gleam more every time I stared at them.

"Watch it!" Someone growled far above my head, I'm only 5,4 – tiny really – the only thing I could see from the bottomless pits of hell that I call my life is the shadow of the typical jock – James.

I flung by hair back, out of my face as I continued with the routine that had become my day pretend to be invisible at home, look at nothing but the floor at school and then burry my head in a book, simply so that I can create a world where I become everything I have ever wanted to be – beautiful, funny and most of all thin.

In this fantasy land I'm some kind of goddess, where I don't have the confidence of a peanut, or where my parents don't constantly scream about what a disappointment of a daughter I am. I just want to be someone better instead I'm a midget with a tangled mess of wild brown curls and a waist the size of tim-buck too.

I scuttled of to my beat up old truck, cautious not to make eye contact with anyone that would either yell hate at me or try and force me into a locker – even though they know I simply won't fit – they still enjoy my humiliation of that fact.

I reach my truck, letting out a simply sigh of relief, today had been the best day of school ever, the reason it was so good; because, today I was completely invisible, I didn't get put in a locker I only got one person yelling at me and nobody had called me Bella fat ass.

The second I reached home, I heard the ordinary sound that had become the back ground music of my life ... the arguments.

"Why can't she simply be like every other teenage girl?" Charlie yes Charlie he has not earned enough of my respect to be named as dad, screamed at my mother as I wandered past without even a "Hello sweetheart" or "how was your day?"

"She is like every other teenage girl Charlie – she is your god damn daughter you should love her no matter what!" My mother screamed back her body pushed straight up against him, her cheeks bight red, her wild blonde hair mattered where she had been running her hands through it in anger.

This was normal, dad screamed about his disgust in my looks and Mom tried to defend me.

"NO! She isn't Renée she spends all her day sitting around reading god damn books, no wonder she is as big as she is, she should have boys following her around, instead they all look at her the way everyone does – with shame!" That for me, was like a dagger to the heart, I cooked for him, I cleaned for him I busted my ass to keep on honour role, just to please him, no matter what I did I realized I could never earn his love.

"That's it I can't do this anymore, I want a divorce you can have everything including your DAUGHTER! You will love her the way you should one day Charlie" My head was screaming, the thought of not having my mother to hold me when my father was outright cruel, mom was the glue in the house without her I was truly alone.

My blood boiled as I gazed out of my bedroom window at what was supposed to be my blessed life. I live in Forks Washington the place that people end up at to die a miserable cold death; you never see the sun here only lots and lots of water aka rain. The population was barley acceptable and not one person in this god forsaken town was worth anything. It was always dark here, and Forks was a place I had never left – I have never seen the light, and to be honest I really don't think I ever will.

Renee walked out on a regular basis, I mean nearly every day of the week, after a repeat of the same crappy argument. I swear she has someone else on the side. However this time something was different, this time I could here the slamming of her wardrobe doors, and the sound of zips, this time I knew Renee wasn't planning on coming back.

The wheels of the suitcase clanged off of each oak step, time passing in slow motion every time the wheels hit each of the steps, my heart would pick up the pace, and then SLAM. The door was closed and she was zooming down the street.

I dropped onto my bed, feeling the most depressed and heartbroken ever. Seconds later I awakened to the fact that heavy footsteps where storming up the staircase towards my bedroom door.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! FOR HEAVENS SAKE YOU DISGUSTING PIG." Charlie screamed at me, I flinched as I felt the rage in the form of his split hit my round cheeks.

"I... I'm .." I stutter, furious that I couldn't even stand up to my own father.

"You're so beyond pathetic – I'm ashamed to have you as my daughter" I felt my heart shatter, like a punch straight to the heart, I was that revolting that not even my own dad could love me.

I felt the sting, as the blood rushed to my left cheek – as my body registered the slap I had just received.

I clutched the side off my face, feeling the tightening, a sign that by tomorrow there would be a bruise. No more hiding in my shell anymore, people would see, people would make comments and all I would do is what I do every single day, look at the floor pretending that I couldn't feel the fat underneath my massive sweatshirt.


End file.
